


At Sawamura's Household

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chibi Hinata Shouyou, Chibi Yamaguchi Tadashi, Day 29 - Doing chores around the house, Drabbletober, Family Fluff, Father and children taking care of Papa and the house, Gen, M/M, When Papa's sick
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Hal tabu yang tidak boleh terjadi pada Koushi.





	At Sawamura's Household

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this work but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis untuk drabbletober (yg telah lewat TTOTT). enjoy and happy reading~~~
> 
> Psssttt, ini keseharian keluarga BESAR Sawamura XDDD dari dulu pengen nulis ini.

  
Satu hal yang tidak boleh terjadi saat Sugawara—eh ralat—Sawamura Koushi menjadi wakil kepala rumah tangga. Iya, betul kalian tidak salah baca. Wakil kepala rumah tangga. Sebab Daichi adalah kepalanya, nahkoda dari biduk rumah tangga mereka, dengan Koushi yang senantiasa didapuk sebagai first mate alias wakilnya. Tak pernah berubah dari sejak cinta mereka masih berupa cinta monyet di SMA, hingga berlanjut menjadi cinta sejati yang berikrar untuk mengarungi samudera kehidupan, sehidup semati.

Nah, kembali pada soal hal yang tabu untuk terjadi kepada Koushi.

Naas, takdir berkata lain. Terutama ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Koushi harus menerjang hujan badai untuk pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja. Akhirnya hal yang paling ditakuti Koushi malah terjadi betulan. Ia masuk angin. Dan terkena flu. Berakhir terbaring di ranjang dengan suhu tubuh yang meninggi karena demam; hidung memerah dan ingus yang meler, sesekali terdengar seperti bunyi balon yang merempet karena dipaksa mengeluarkan udara dari celah super sempit—bunyi ingus yang dibuang dengan bantuan kertas tisu; serta gelegar batuk yang mengalahkan amukan petir di luar sana.

Aah, Koushi benci mengakui keadaannya saat ini. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh sakit.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Koushi memang terserang flu karena kondisi tubuhnya melemah akibat terlalu sering terkena hujan dan pola makan serta istirahat yang belum sempurna. Ia tak pernah mengeluh dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya, mengurus Daichi dan anak-anak mereka, belum lagi kerjaan di kantor dan kerjaan di rumah. Ia amat menikmatinya. Daichi sudah sering menyuruhnya beristirahat dulu, tapi Koushi menuli dan terus mengencangkan ikat pinggang untuk membereskan segala sesuatu di rumah mungil mereka—yang tidak mungil-mungil amat. Belum berhenti jika masih ada kerjaan yang belum beres. Alhasil, waktu tidurnya tersita. Alhasil, Koushi kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kepala yang pusing luar biasa.

Daichi membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan sup ayam, segelas air minum serta obat flu ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Koushi tengah tidur dengan raut wajah yang tidak nyaman. Ia masuk dan meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja pendek di sampan ranjang mereka. Daichi duduk di tepiang ranjang, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening sang belahan jiwa. Koushi membuka mata seketika.

“Aku membangunkanmu?”

Koushi bergeleng. “Aku tidak bisa tidur,” ujarnya dengan suara serak.

“Bangun dulu dan makan ya? Kau harus minum obat.”

Koushi mengangguk, membiarkan Daichi membantu dirinya untuk bangkit duduk. Daichi memberi tumpukan bantal di belakan punggung Koushi supaya ia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Koushi melepas desah saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tumpukan bantal empuk.

“Anak-anak di mana?”

“Sudah di kamar masing-masing dan belajar, kecuali Tadashi dan Shouyou tentunya. Mereka semua sudah mandi dan makan. Kei dan Kiyoko membantuku mengawasi Tadashi dan Shouyou bermain. Jangan khawatir~” jelas Daichi sembari meletakkan nampan ke atas pangkuan Koushi.

Koushi mengatup tangan dan bergumam itadakimasu sebelum mulai menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulut. Mulutnya megap-megap kepanasan. Daichi sigap menyodorkan air minum.

“Terima kasih, Sayang.”

“Makannya pelan-pelan. Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru.”

Koushi bergeleng lemah. “Aku belum mencuci baju, cucian piring tadi pagi belum kusentuh. Rumah juga belum sempat disapu dan dipel. Meja—umh!”

Daichi memotong perkataan Koushi dengan menyuapkan sesendok penuh sup ayam ke dalam mulut Koushi. Koushi terpaksa menerimanya dan memakannya perlahan. Matanya melontar protes pada Daichi.

“Tenanglah, Koushi sayang. Semuanya sudah beres. Sudah kubilang kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku dan anak-anak membuat tim yang sangat hebat saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, jadi kau hanya perlu menghabiskan makanmu, minum obat dan beristirahat. Oke?”

“Terakhir kau mengatakannya, rumah kita malah lebih parah dari kapal pecah,” seloroh Koushi sambil menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar.

Daichi memutar bola mata. “Itu kan karena aku belum berpengalaman. Sekarang dengan bantuan Kiyoko-chan, Chikara-kun, Ryunosuke, Yuu dan Kei, semuanya bisa diatasi.” Senyum cerah melebar di wajah Daichi, membuat Koushi ikut tersenyum.

“Baiklah kalau kau yang mengatakan begitu,” tandas Koushi mengakhiri.

Koushi menghabiskan bubur dan supnya lalu meminum obat flu yang dibawakan oleh Daichi. Tak lama, Koushi pun terlelap. Daichi tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Koushi sebelum membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong keluar. Di balik pintu, kedelapan anaknya sudah menanti dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir.

“Ayah, Papa bagaimana?”

“Ayah, Papa sudah habiskan makannya/”

“Ayah, Shou kangen Papa.”

“Tadashi juga.”

Daichi tersenyum. “Papa baik-baik saja. Cuma terkena flu. Tapi kalian jangan masuk ke dalam dulu ya? Nanti bisa ikut tertular flu. Biarkan Papa istirahat untuk sekarang, kalau Papa sudah lebih baik, pasti besok Papa tak keberatan kalau kalian menjenguknya. Kita sepakat?”

Kedelapannya mengangguk. Sebelah tangan Daichi yang tidak memegangi nampan mengelus sayang kepala anak-anaknya bergantian. “Sekarang ayo istirahat. Besok kalian masih harus masuk sekolah, kan?”

Kiyoko sebagai yang tertua mengangguk lebih dulu. “Ayo kita tidur!”

Chikara membantu sang kakak untuk mengajak adik-adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Daichi meneruskan untuk mengantarkan nampan tadi ke dapur. Ia mencucinya dan mengeringkannya sebelum menaruhnya pada rak piring. Ia menghela napas. Tersenyum saat kembali mengenang betapa hebohnya ia dan kedelapan buah hati mereka berusaha menggantikan tugas Koushi untuk membereskan rumah. Sungguh pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Mungkin pada hari libur, ia akan sering-sering membantu Koushi untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama anak-anak mereka untuk lebih meringankan tugas Koushi.

Daichi menuju ke kamar anak-anaknya. Ada empat buah kamar. Kamar pertama milik Kiyoko. Kamar kedua milik Chikara, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu. Kamar ketiga milik Kei dan Tobio. Kamar keempat milik Tadashi dan Shouyou. Daichi menuju kamar kedua putra bungsunya. Keduanya masih berada dalam usia balita. Di sana Kiyoko tengah membaca buku cerita untuk Tadashi dan Shoyou. Daichi memberikan isyarat pada putri sulungnya untuk meneruskan kegiatannya ketika disadarinya sang ayah masuk ke kamar kedua adiknya yang terkecil. Kiyoko mengangguk dan meneruskan membaca, Tadashi dan Shouyou yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk tidak lagi menyadari bahwa Daichi mengawasi mereka dan keduanya pun tidur dengan lelap. Barulah Daichi mendekat kepada ketiganya. Ia membetulkan selimut yang menyelimuti kedua putranya lalu mengecup kening mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

“Kau juga harus istirahat, Kiyoko-chan.” Tangan kanannya membelai rambut di kepala putri sulungnya itu.

“Baik, Ayah.”

Kiyoko lalu beranjak menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Daichi menuju ke kamar anak-anaknya yang lain. Kei dan Tobio sudah terlelap; Daichi membetulkan selimut Tobio, meletakkan kacamata Kei yang terjatuh ke atas nakas, memberi ciuman selamat tidur dan mematikan lampu. Di kamar para jagoannya yang lain lagi, Chikara tengah mengurus Ryuunosuke dan Yuu yang tengah mempersiapkan buku-buku dan keperluan mereka besok. Ketiganya menyambut Daichi dengan heboh—ralat terkecuali Chikara—dan Daichi memberikan tepukan sayang di kepala masing-masing dan mengingatkan agar mereka segera tidur. Yang dengan segera diiyakan ketiganya.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak beristirahat dan rumah sudah aman (pintu dan jendela sudah dikunci, listrik yang tidak terpakai telah dipadamkan), Daichi kembali menuju ke kamar mereka. Koushi sudah tidur dengan nyaman, tak lagi bergerak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Daichi mengambil sebuah selimut tambahan dari dalam lemari, ia membawanya untuk melapisi selimut mereka. Koushi membutuhkan selimut itu.

Sebuah kecupan berlabuh di keningnya. Daichi mengelus helaian perah rambut Koushi seraya berbisik lembut, “Lekaslah sembuh, matahariku.”

.

Ketukan pintu menyapa Daichi kala ia membuka matanya pagi itu, keesokan harinya. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Atensi beralih pada jam beker di atas nakas, yang mengarah ke tempat tidur (agar mudah dilihat), menunjukkan pukul lima tiga puluh. Di sebelahnya, sang terkasih masih terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Daichi tersenyum. Tangannya meraba kening Koushi, mengkonfirmasi bahwa memang demam yang diderita Koushi telah reda.

Koushi terbangun saat merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Matanya mengerjap pelan.

“Ohayou…,” sapa Daichi.

Koushi tersenyum. “Ohayou, Daichi.”

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Koushi menutup mulutnya yang melebar karena menguap dengan selimut. Lalu ia mengangguk. “Hmm … lebih baik.”

Ketukan kembali berulang. Daichi sebetulnya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan masih khusyuk membelai anak-anak rambut Koushi di keningnya, tapi toh ia akhirnya berangkat juga menuju pintu. Tentu setelah mengecup sayang pipi Koushi.

“Sebentar…,” balasnya.

Pintu berderit membuka. Dari baliknya, anak-anaknya telah berbaris rapi dengan raut tak jauh beda dengan kemarin—masih terlihat ada khawatir yang tersirat—sebelum kemudian menyerbu masuk dan segera menghampiri sang papa.

Shouyou dan Tadashi segera menghambur menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Koushi. Tobio dan Kei mengikuti. Ryuunosuke, Yuu, Chikara dan Kiyoko ikut mengekor di belakang. Daichi menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh kecil. Koushi tertawa riang dan membalas pelukan Shouyou dan Tadashi. Enam putra-putri mereka lainnya berbaris rapi di tepi ranjang. Koushi memberikan isyarat agar mereka semua mendekat, yang segera dipatuhi keenamnya.

“Papa, udah baikan?”

“Papa sudah sembuh kan?”

“Papa, Ayah nggak ngebolehin kami menjenguk Papa kemarin.”

Koushi tergelak mendengar laporan anak-anaknya. Daichi yang terakhir menghampiri ranjang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

“Papa sudah lebih sehat dari kemarin, tapi masih belum kuat seperti biasanya,” terang Koushi sambil mengacak lembut rambut Shoyou dan Tadashi.

“Papa, nggak apa-apa?”

Koushi tersenyum. “Tentu. Papa hanya perlu istirahat sedikit lagi. Dan Papa akan sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.”

Tobio mendekat. “Papa jangan kerja dulu ya?”

Kiyoko yang berada di belakang Tobio, memeluk sang adik. “Pekerjaan rumah serahkan pada kami, Pa. Kami akan membantu Papa untuk mengerjakannya.”

“Kami juga akan membantu Papa!”

“Kami juga!”

Koushi membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Kedelapan anak-anaknya segera menerjang untuk memeluk erat Koushi. Shouyou dan Tadashi yang sejak tadi bergelayut bak anak koala pada induknya, memeluk Koushi semakin erat. Kei dan Tobio juga, begitu pun Kiyoko, Chikara, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu. Koushi melirik Daichi. Daichi menghela napas maklum dan ikut ambil bagian untuk memeluk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Senyum mereka pun semakin melebar.

“Terima kasih.”

Adalah kalimat yang dapat Koushi ucapkan selanjutnya.

Waktunya kian melaju mengingatkan mereka bahwa aktivitas harian harus segera dimulai. Kiyoko dan Chikara mengambil peran untuk mengerjakan bagian pekerjaan ruamh yang dapat mereka kerjakan pagi itu. Chikara mengajak Ryuunosuke dan Yuu untuk bersih-bersih, Kiyoko dibantu oleh Kei dan Tobio di dapur. Daichi mengurus Tadashi dan Shouyou. Koushi masih belum mereka perbolehkan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Kiyoko dan Tobio yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk Koushi, tapi berakhir jadi acara makan pagi keluarga Sawamura di kamar Daichi dan Koushi. Setelahnya tak ada yang ingin beranjak dari sana, tapi ultimatum Koushi ampuh untuk menggerakkan seluruh anggota keluarga agar segera menjalani rutinitas masing-masing. Seusai bersiap-siap, Daichi mengantarkan anak-anak mereka untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Daichi menurunkan Kiyoko, Chikara, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu di halte sebab mereka sudah terbiasa menaiki bus untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka—SMA dan SMP Karasuno. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengantar Kei dan Tobio ke SD, terakhir mengantarkan Tadashi dan Shouyou ke TK. Barulah ia berangkat bekerja.

Koushi keluar dari kamar saat waktu telah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Saat tubuhnya sudah bisa diajak kompromi meski ia masih merasa lemah. Ia segera menuju dapur. Senyum di bibirnya melebar kala mendapati dapurnya bersih, walau agak sedikit berantakan. Ia lalu melihat ke arah luar, di mana cucian baju telah tergantung sini-sana—lagi-lagi tak rapi—tapi telah terjemur dengan baik. Daichi dan anak-anak mereka berusaha keras untuk menggantikannya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga selama ia sakit. Koushi berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatannya, supaya ia bisa membimbing anak-anaknya untuk lebih terampil dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu.  
.  
.  
.

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♥  
> Bagian ketiga menuju akhir, fiuuuhhh... rexa benar-benar harus lebih produktif biar ga mager melulu :'( series ini maunya diselesaikan sebelum tahun baru tapi apa daya malah baru bisa selesai sekarang TTOTT
> 
> Rexa juga mau nyelesein utang yg lain ah XDDD sampai jumpa di dic lainnya, saran dan kritik rexa terima sepenuh hati ;)  
> Jaa ne
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
